


Just For You

by lufiia



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blindfolds, Double Penetration, Food Sex, Multi, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-11
Updated: 2011-09-11
Packaged: 2020-03-08 15:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18897763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lufiia/pseuds/lufiia
Summary: Happy birthday, Hotaru!





	Just For You

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my friend eons ago for a sub on DA. Of course they wanted my two most hated things, vanilla sex and foodplay, but man was I desperate. How times change, huh? Foodplay still makes me want to die though.
> 
> Anyways, I still get the occasional favourite for this fic, so I figured I might as well upload it here!

"You look beautiful like this, Hotaru," Ichigo breathed into her ear, making her shiver. A second, deeper voice―Aizen― hummed in agreement against her thigh. She was their plaything for the night, effectively captured the moment she walked through the door earlier that day. Her body, they had decided, was to be the birthday cake for both her and Ichigo's 19th birthday. It was how she had ended up here, sprawled naked on top of Ichigo, decorated in liquid chocolate, and whipped cream, with his hard cock brushing against her ass. 

She was sure it had been Aizen who had blindfolded her earlier, for 'extra' excitement. He was into things like that; in fact this was the first time he had decided to join in instead of watching her and Ichigo fuck. Neither Aizen or the blindfold were unwelcome in Hotaru's eyes, as it forced her to focus on the brunette's tongue that was slowly making its way along her leg, lapping up the warm chocolate that had been spread on her body minutes before. 

Ichigo had begun to lick at her ear, causing her to shudder in pleasure. He twisted her head so her ear was fully exposed, teasing the shell before delving his tongue in. Sensation flooded Hotaru's mind, and she struggled uselessly against Ichigo, who firmly held her head in place. She could hear Aizen chuckling at her pitiful cries to 'stop', and at any other time she would've punched him. However, all she could do at the moment was kick her legs weakly in response to the feelings that were assaulting her body.

Heat coursed through Hotaru's slim body, flushing it a pretty pink colour that contrasted nicely with the confectionary that still decorated her body. Strong hands had quelled her wild legs, and that tongue was back, teasing her upper thighs. Her muscles twitched, straining against Aizen's hands, fluttering from the intimacy of the tongue that purposely missed her most private area. Hotaru felt her orgasm wash over her, body jerking awkwardly as she rode it out, soft whimpers and pants falling from her mouth.

"You're being rough today," Aizen commented airily, as if they were talking casually over tea. If Hotaru had half a mind, she surely would have given both of them a piece of it. As it were, she was still lightly shivering from her orgasm, content just to lie on top of Ichigo and let the two of them do what they wanted with her.

"You're one to talk," Ichigo retorted as he withdrew his tongue from her saliva slickened ear. He relaxed his grip, letting Hotaru sag against him. She felt like a ragdoll between them, with Ichigo clinging to her and Aizen― who was surely staring at her with his intense brown eyes― spreading her legs apart with ease. 

With a sound of rustling clothing, Aizen shifted so his bare cock rubbed against her mound. She moaned weakly, rubbing against the pulsing organ easily with her already slickened folds. Ichigo began to thrust his hips against her ass, causing her to buck against Aizen in a delicious rhythm that set her nerves on fire yet again. Hands found her breasts, massaging and plucking her pert nipples with rough fingers, sending spikes of pleasure through her core. 

"S-stop teasing me," Hotaru gasped out, much to the amusement of the two men.

"What do you want, Hotaru?" Aizen asked silkily, stopping his thrusts, as did Ichigo. The brunette pulled away from her, causing the orange haired woman to tremble from the loss of contact. She reached out blindly to pull Aizen back against her, only to have her hands firmly trapped above her head.

"Stop―"

"What do you want, Hotaru?" It was Ichigo's voice this time, hot and husky against her face. He bucked his hips again, earning a sharp gasp from the orange haired woman. "Is this what you want?"

"I― yes―" Hotaru panted, as Ichigo thrust against her ass again. "I want your cocks."

"Where?" Aizen's breath ghosted over her parted lips, warm and inviting. He was clearly enjoying this if his ragged breathing was anything to go by. Hotaru made a mental note somewhere in that pleasure racked brain of hers that she would get the brunette back for making her beg. Not that she would succeed in doing so, yet the image that flicked through her mind of her straddling Aizen, forcing him to submit made her body flush with excitement.

"In me," she moaned.

"That's a good girl," Aizen purred, kissing her lips lightly before resuming his position. And in one strong thrust, he was sheathed inside her wetness. Hotaru nearly screamed, clamping down on the hardness inside her as she arched her back. Shivers wracked her body as she came again, her voice nothing but shuttering breaths and high-pitched moans. "Fuck you feel good."

"Yeah, yeah―" Hotaru breathed absentmindedly, her mind a haze of pleasure. She felt sensitive, way too sensitive; the feeling of his cock inside her was almost too much. Ichigo's own cock slid between her ass cheeks, poised to enter her from behind. It was then she realized that she was going to have both of them inside her, intent on fucking her raw. Heat and a slim trickle of panic set through her body at the thought. They would break her in two! 

With a grunt, Ichigo thrust his cock into the tight depths of her ass, his hands gripping Hotaru's upper body tightly for support. Hotaru did scream this time as pain flared through her lower regions, dissolving what pleasure had been there before. She was too full, stretched beyond her limits, Ichigo's soft words of encouragement not helping her current situation. Hands found her breasts yet again, and Aizen's firm mouth found hers, his tongue delving into the soft recesses of her mouth.

Then Aizen began to move, slowly at first, picking up the pace as Ichigo started to thrust. The pain ebbed, giving way to a pleasantly numb feeling as they grinded Hotaru's insides. She moaned her approval against the brunette's mouth, digging her nails into his back as she tried to match their thrusts that were quickly increasing in speed. Ichigo whispered nothings in her ear, telling her how tight she was, how good she felt pulsing around his dick. Hotaru felt at ease, and let herself be overcome by pure sensation.

And then it was over as Aizen was the first to come, his last thrusts hard and wild before he came, filling her with his essence. He stayed sheathed inside her, his tongue firmly planted in her mouth as Ichigo continued a moment longer. Then he too thrust deep within her, marking her with his cum. Hotaru shuddered from her final orgasm, unable to stop herself.

They stayed like that for a long while, with Ichigo eventually stealing Hotaru's lips from Aizen. The blindfold was quickly discarded, and she nearly blushed from the looks the two of them were giving her.

"Let me get up, I need to clean all this chocolate off of me."

"What makes you think you're going anywhere?" Ichigo said evilly against her lips. That look in his eye worried her, he definitely had something planned-- "I haven't even had my half of the cake yet."

Hotaru groaned at his words, getting ready to clonk him in the head with her fist. Ichigo was being stupid as always; he was lucky to get this far as it were. Aizen chuckled at the both of them much to her annoyance. "You can get that smirk off your face, Aizen!"  
"As you wish."

"Don't give me that, you're still smirking!"

The night was still young, and Hotaru knew that neither of them would let her leave until she was thoroughly ravished. Not that she minded, not at all.


End file.
